


Wedding Traditions

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [44]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: At Noct and Luna's wedding, Ravus and Ignis share a drink.





	Wedding Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



“Enjoying the festivities?” 

Ravus settles next to Scientia and pours the wine. “Not as much as you, I wager. Here’s your lucky master, marrying the best woman in all of Eos, and then here’s my poor sister, settling on a bratty Lucian upstart with bad posture.”

“Are you angling for a traditional wedding duel?”

Scientia’s smiling sharply, inviting him to share a jest, but his gloved hands are tense on the head of his cane. His fighting days are firmly over, of course, and Ravus knows perfectly well what whispers Scientia hears in his wake when he’s limping blindly down the Citadel’s corridors. 

He should return the joke in kind; it pains him to attempt sincerity instead, but Ravus never was a coward. He covers Scientia’s hand by his own - his prosthetic one. 

“Scientia,” he says. “Ignis. You saved her life. Anything of mine you want, you can have. Even a toast for your King, if you’d like it.”

Ignis startles, a violently controlled motion, then stills - and smiles for real, slow and sweet.

“Let us hear it then,” he says, “and then we’ll maybe see about that ‘anything’ you mention.”

The wine in Ravus’ mouth tastes like a promise.


End file.
